


Peggy Carter Goes to War

by Whowantstoknow259



Series: Everyone is gay, almost nobody dies. [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whowantstoknow259/pseuds/Whowantstoknow259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**this is really short and mainly plot filler you should read the others in the series first**</p><p>One whole year of training, Peggy had had to get better marks than the rest of the men in the class, even with Stark backing her right to be there, but she’d done it. She had outshot, outfought, and outthought every man in the boot camp and so she had the honor of staying. Everyone else's right to join had been finalized by the acceptance into the boot camp, but hers had been stipulated on her being the best. So that's what she'd done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy Carter Goes to War

**Author's Note:**

> No I have not abandoned this story. Just life. This section is mainly filler because for whatever reason it was hard to write.
> 
> This series will have maybe three or four more chapters that will and then maybe some slice of life stuff depending on how I'm feeling about where I left it. Hopefully it won't take me another four months to get back to it.
> 
> There are vague spoilers in the end notes.

Peggy sat on the train steps, the muggy heat and stench of the city settling uncomfortably but familiar on her skin where it was exposed. The back of her neck, her forearms where she’d rolled up her shirt sleeves, across her face making her feel gross and sweaty. She was heading out to base in Jersey to get her first real SSR assignment, and despite the heat, she could feel the thrum of excitement making it hard to sit still.

One whole year of training, Peggy had had to get better marks than the rest of the men in the class, even with Stark backing her right to be there, but she’d done it. She had outshot, outfought, and outthought every man in the boot camp and so she had the honor of staying. Everyone else's right to join had been finalized by the acceptance into the boot camp, but hers had been stipulated on her being the best. So that's what she'd done.

Her father had been teaching Peggy and Angie to fight from the time they were small, and had always given them little cryptids and puzzles to entertain them. As it turns out the ability to put your opponents down and to think logically were prized in spys, which really made Peggy wonder just what her dad had done during the Great War. 

The only fly in the ointment was that Angie was mad, again. Well not mad, just not happy, deeply dissatisfied. Which was understandable. It was. But Peggy wished Angie could see it from her point if view.

Peggy had never wanted to be a secretary or a teacher or a wife or a mother. All through school it had burned under her skin because she knew she could be more, she was more, than the boys sitting next to her. She had always felt too big for her skin in a way that Angie never understood. Not to say that it never rankled her the different expectations but not in the same way that it had for Peggy.

Sometimes during high school it had felt like all Peggy was doing was collecting slights to hold on to, marks that she carried inside of her that made her feel so bitter and angry she could scream. Made her want to rage against the bars that the school and the neighborhood and even her parents placed around her. Home economics was torture, teaching them how to be good wives and mothers as if any of that was ever for Peggy.

There was only one person she could even slightly see herself marry and that would never happen. She'd grow old and die with Angie but Peggy would never be anyone's wife. 

So to have the SSR, which yes there was never an even playing field, but to have the chance to be more than just a woman doing woman's work.

It felt like being set free.

It's why she couldn't stop. Even if she felt bad about lying to Angie initially, even if it placed strain on their relationship. Angie was permanent, she'd come around, she'd see how it was, how important this was for Peggy and she'd stop being mad. Peggy had to go, she had to do this for herself.

-

She arrived at the camp on a bus filled with fresh recruits. Volunteers, not drafted men. The one sitting next to her tried to make time, but her cold stare had made him back off, thankfully.

She made her way to General Phillips office, the man she was supposed to report to. According to her assignment she was going to liaison for the 107th infantry division. The National Guard was more put together than any other branch currently aside from perhaps the Navy. They were currently building troop mass in anticipation of America entering the war, there were rumors that any day now Germany and her allies were going to drag the US into the war.

The lieutenant who was acting as the General's assistant acted surprised when she introduced herself as Agent Carter, no doubt surprised she was a woman. General Phillips himself however did not act surprised and treated her with a gruff competence that made Peggy feel secretly delighted. 

“Tell me Agent Carter,” He asked, “What did the SSR tell you about Hydra?”

Then he proceeded to tell her all about the Nazi science division and how they were going to use the United States Strategic Scientific Reserve to combat them.   
Her first mission, find out how to communicate with a German scientist behind enemy lines named Doctor Erskine.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow roughly the Canon Captain America plot. It will get angsty but like I always write happy endings so. Yeah.


End file.
